


Warm heart, warmer love

by Tell_me_a_tale_that_tells



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_me_a_tale_that_tells/pseuds/Tell_me_a_tale_that_tells
Summary: The reader is in love with all the 7 siblings at the same time.*****The stories have been edited to a more understandable English!!!I choose to not give a gender to the reader, this is my first fic.I would love to hear what you think about the stories.





	1. Vanya

You knock on the door softly, the music stop for just the moment it takes to Vanya's voice to reach your ear.

" _Come in_ " she says in a sweet tone.

You peek your head inside the room, Vanya is near the window wearing a white blouse and black jeans, her hair loose on her shoulders.

You think she's beautiful like this, playing her violin with her eyes closed, swinging slowly with the notes she makes.

You sit on the couch listening and admiring her intensity and waiting for her to finish the song before speak.

"Beautiful, the song was awesome too" you smile at her.

"Y/N!" she chuckles blushing "Thank you, I composed it but I am not sure... Maybe I should change a couple of notes". 

"To me it was perfect... Oh Vanya, I just got an idea, but you have to give me your consent"

She looks at you with a puzzled expression before nodding.

"What about if I paint you a portrait while you're playing?" you ask her, excitement in your voice.

Vanya drops her glance to the floor like there was a huge stain on the carpet she could not tear her eyes off.

"Maybe... Maybe I am not a great subject" Vanya shakes her head, she's always been so insecure about herself that makes you want to rush to Reginald's grave and stomp on his tombstone.

All his fault if this beautiful, rare and kind woman is a ball of anxiety and repressed dreams.

You nudge closer to her on the couch, placing your left hand on her cheek and stroking gently with your thumb.

"Maybe I am the one not capable of catch all the wonders that you are" you said, barely a whisper.

With a little hesitation, she agrees and you rush to your room, taking your brushes and colours and a large canvas before returning to Vanya.

She makes a perfect model to you, in front of the window like before, with her violin under her chin and the sunbathing her figure in vivid orange.

You sketch her quickly and paint the canvas with fervour, not wasting a single second. Grace even brought you tea and sandwiches, smiling sweetly at both of you and making a pleasing sound when she sees your work.

"Thanks, Mom"  Vanya and you say when she leaves. You finish right before dinner, Vanya is terrible at faking her curiosity to see the painting and now is your turn to feel a little nervous and insecure.

All of that emotions totally vanish when you see the woman expression, she's in total awe. "I'm... It's beautiful, I do not know what to say... I think you've made me prettier?" a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"This is exactly how I see you Vanya" She hugs you tightly thanking you repeatedly and hiding her face in the crook of your neck.

Even the rest of the family loves the painting, Grace insisted to hang it on her gallery on the second floor so she can see it every night. Vanya plays for you often and you love to sit on the couch sketching and drawing her. You love her so much.


	2. Klaus

You sit at the dining table with the family. Luther, Allison and Vanya are chatting about mundane things, Diego and Five talking about different techniques of combat and Klaus... Klaus is strangely silent.  
He gives you some quick looks before returning to stare at his plate, munching lazily his food.  
It is obvious that something troubles him but you don't know what actually is so you keep eating and talking with the others, you will ask him later.  
Once all the others went in their rooms or in the sitting room he glances at Grace who gives him a nod of encouragement.  
He approaches you slowly like he is afraid of something and you start to worry that he or you have done something wrong to the other one.  
"Klaus dear, what's wrong?" you ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, ya know... I was wondering if you could... I don't know maybe have like a sleepover with me? Like we put our pyjamas on and we talk about boys and something like that? " he says like it's something that he is not allowed to ask.  
You started to jump on the spot "Oh God yes! Mom, can we have some snacks for later, please? It will be a very looooong night Mr Hargreeves"  
Mom gives you a nod and returns in the kitchen and Klaus's smile light up the entire damn house.  
You both rush to his room giggling like two children, Klaus starts stripping right in front of you for putting on his pyjamas, you always wondering how he can be always so natural in doing such things, like roaming in the house with just his underwear and a pink boa, obviously stolen from Allison.  
He is beautiful and you wondering if he is really self-conscious of his appearance since he stopped to do drugs he is even more awesome, but his sense of style is the same, he can be wear anything and look fabulous, brown curly hair always ruffled and those shiny emerald eyes.  
Once both of you changed, you sit down on his bed with your leg crossed and you start to do Klaus's nails, chatting and laughing.  
He tells you about that time he fell off the stairs with Grace's heels on, the time Reginald found him wearing one of Allison's dresses and that time he got caught passing a porn magazine to Diego, the last makes you laugh the most.  
You listen to his stories, laughing and commenting and looking at him like he is a sort of fallen angel.  
"Thank you Y/N, You don't know how much this makes me happy"  he says, head resting on your legs now, your hand brushing his hair and caressing his face.  
"Not as much as me Klaus, I think I'm in -"  
A soft knock at the door interrupts you, announcing Mom, who brought you some snacks for the night.  
"Do not stay up till morning kids" she says before living.  
"What you were about to say before?"  
You don't know if now is the case to say it but he's looking at you with curious puppy eyes.  
You cannot tell him, it's not right, neither for you or him or the others.  
You lower your head, giving him a quick peck on his lips and he immediately smiles.  
" Yeah, you're right... Me too".

The night went on, between cuddles and whispered secrets.


	3. Luther

It's not so strange that in the house there are always things to do, new furniture to place, rooms to redecorate and small DIY things.  
Luther is Always willing to help if a hand is needed but he actually sucks if the matter is choosing things like curtains, lamps or the colour for the walls.  
You're surprised when he actually offers his help when you tell him you're about to go to the paint factory.  
"Luther, are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want." You gave him a quizzed look, one brow raised.  
"Yep, I think that going out and take risks decisions about colours is my thing today" he replies in a false authoritative tone.  
You chuckle and give him a small punch on his left arm telling him to follow you to the car.  
He likes to pick the songs even now while you're driving and you're happy about it, you and he share the same taste in music.  
The colour factory's employees eye Luther strangely but he is used to it, on your part, it gets on your nerves, people don't have a milligram of respect.  
"May I help you?" a clerk ask approaching you both.  
"Yeah we're redecorating a bedroom and we need a nice colour, not too vivid but kind of bright, is not a large room and we need to make it seem a little airier"  you explain.  
" So, your kid has a favourite colour? We can start from that."  
The both of you began to redden at an alarming rate when you look at Luther and he stares back blankly you almost laugh.  
He tried to speak first "It's not our kid's... we don't have a kid... we're not even married-"  
"We're not even together, Luther" you should have to talk first.  
The clerk's face drops, he tries to apologize for guessing that you were a married couple before running to get some samples to show you.  
"Why the hell don't you just tell that we're not together? Damn it was awkward... You and me with a kid..." you laugh, Luther is still blushing, red tinting his cheeks "Talking about colours, red suits you DARLING DEAR" another burst of laugh.  
Suddenly Luther rush outside the store for returning to the car, he goes inside it and shut the door with a loud noise.  
When the employee returns you choose the colour you like the most, he makes two buckets of it and you pay before thanking him.  
Once you're in the car you stare at Luther angrily.  
"What the hell got onto you, huh?"  
Luther didn't say a word for a solid minute  
"Do you think that I'm so disgusted that the idea of me getting married and having children is so funny?" he asks you almost tearing off.  
Oh. God no. None of it.  
Luther is such a sweet guy that he makes your teeth rotten the entire time, he loves to do mundane things, small talks and he is caring and lovingly.  
" Luther I- no! I think that it was just funny he guessed that it was for a child room when we did not even make a hint for it! God Luther you... Just ask Allison, she loves you more than anyone and you know that if she asks her she will marry you in a damn blink" you're blurting but it's all true.  
He gives you a sweet smile and tugs you in a warm hug.  
"Thank you, I'm sorry... It's just that sometimes I am not sure of what is normal to do... For someone like me"  
"Luther, you're wonderful... You can do whatever you want and I think you would be a really good father, unlike yours" you kiss his cheek lovingly and straight his coat.  
"Let's go home" You start the engine and drive at the academy when Allison was waiting for you.  
You see Luther approaching Allison and hug her tightly, she watches you and mouthing " w h at  h a p p e n e d? "  
You make a sign for "later" smiling and bringing the buckets on the second floor.


	4. Ben

You have this idea in your head for a couple of days and you can't get rid of it.

You miss Ben so much that sometimes is unbearable, you look at old photos of the academy, you helped to restore his statue (which means tossing that horrible head that not looks like him in the slightest way and sculpting a new one) but none of this things makes you feel better.

You miss his voice so you go in the security room and watch some videos, it always surprises you how much beautiful and smart he was, a little dork too at times and you know you loved him and still love him like the rest of them.

You hear footsteps approaching, you swipe away a tear before Klaus enters the room.

"Ooh old security videos, that old creep filmed our entire lives and with entire I mean... Well.

We prayed him to remove the cameras from the bathroom at least" he says with disgust.

"I was watching Ben, I miss him so much... I would like to be able to talk to him again, touch him... There are so many things I never said" you're about to cry again and Klaus clearly don't want you to.

"And that's why you have  a wonderful friend able to talk at dead people!" Klaus beams jumping in front of you, arms sprained open.

You blink at him opening and closing your mouth for three times, trying to find something to say.

"You can tell him what I want to tell him? Maybe you could be a sort of interpreter? But Ben must agree to this!"

" Y/A dear Ben is up to this I swear, he's nodding like a mad man" he assures you, looking at your left where Ben presumably is.

You jump off the chair straightening your clothes and drying your eyes "Ben's here?? Oh God please don't tell me he watched the whole scene".

"Yep and he says that you are beautiful even when you're crying" Klaus give you a wink.

He tells you to follow him in Ben's old room 'cause there the connection is stronger and his powers will be working efficiently.

You sat on Ben' s bed watching as Klaus bring his hands into a fist and begin to concentrate.

"Klaus we were not just trying to talk to him?" you're a little concerned. 

"This is better believe me" he says between his teeth clearly struggling.

After a couple of minutes, Klaus' hands begin to sparkle with a blue hue and a shadow is forming near him.

The shadow became more and more solid with every passing second until the full form of Ben appears right in front of you.

Ben is smiling at you, opening his arms for you but you could not move a single muscle.

This is the first time you see Ben since he's died and now he's there, there is so much you want to say, so much you want to say to HIM and now you are like a frozen statue without a voice.

"Y/A?... It's me" Ben say, saddening when he see your expression, he offers you a hand to help you stand from the bed and you take it, shaking live a leaf in the wind.

By the time you're standing you don't even register that Ben is hugging you tightly and you're doing the same, your hands around his neck and cheek on his shoulder.

You glance at Klaus who is a bit sweaty for the effort but he's smiling and calm.

"There were so many things I wanted to tell you and now I have no idea where to start... Ben, I miss you so much, I think about you every day, every night with every breath and beat of my heart... Please, please... I'm so sorry" You're babbling again like you always do when emotions take over.

He just listens, still holding you in his arms until he pulls away for lying his hands on the sides of your head, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

Is such a sweet gesture you could not resist anymore and you kiss him.

Is just a quick kiss, the better you could do all considering and you wish this is not bothering Klaus, who is still watching and who without all this situation could never exist.

Ben leans forward, resting his forehead against yours and whispering sweet nothings.

When he finishes, you and he agree that Klaus needs to stop for not exhausting him too much and he interrupts his powers, letting out a sigh of relief.

You rush to him, supporting him and hugging him making him sit on the bed while you go to the bathroom, you open the water for prepare Klaus a warm bath and when all is ready you call him.

You leave him his privacy even if you know that even if you wanted to stay it has not bothered him at all.

Klaus returns in his room when you were waiting, clearly refreshed and more relaxed.

"Thank you Y/A" he said with a sigh.

"Do not dare to thank me, you do not know how much you've done means for me, Klaus, sorry if the kiss bothered you... I cannot control myself" you're blushing from tip to toes.

"That? Naaah! That was not even a kiss, believe me, we will try again the whole thing until you gave my brother the kiss he deserves" he's laughing clearly not bothered at all.

He lay on the bed near to you a d cuddle a bit until the both of you drift off to sleep. 


	5. Diego

Pogo almost pray you at this point, he pray you to keep an eye on Diego after his last incident.  
He came back home with two bullet wuonds and scared the hell out of the entire family and you, so for now his vigilantes crap is off the list.  
But you know Diego too well, he will sneaking out a window of something like that and you're afraid that one day he will not come back home.  
Two love lost are too much to bear for you.  
Diego is laying on the couch, fidgeting with a knife, rolling a shoulder, the one hitted by a bullet, probably he still feel pain.  
You stood by the door, observing him until he notices you and instruct you to come over next to him.  
You sit down brushing a hand on his arm, taking the knife from his hand and inspect it.  
"Wanna learn how throw this Y/N?" he ask you, probably hoping for a yes, he always love to teach you things.  
He also like to learn, always observing you while you paint and teasingly ask you if you want to paint him, maybe without clothes on, it usually ends with him rushing out of the room while you throw brushes and other utilities.   
"Maybe another time, when it's not raining outside and you're not injured, still recovering from two wounds, Diego" you respond in a rebuked tone.  
He rolls his eyes, annoyed and learned forward for stand up, he meets your best killer glare and lean back on the couch.  
"I'm fine,see?All in one piece, limbs and all the rest minus a litre of blood" he gesture to himself.  
Yeah. You see he is fine, fine a lot, you wonder in which damn criterion Reginald choosen them, like "yes, this one will be gorgeous when will be a grown up".   
Go. To. Hell. Reggie. But. Thanks.   
Diego is always the hardest to convince when the task is distracting them, with Klaus is soo easy, you just need to ask him if he want to watch a movie or going out to eat something, Allison loves going into bars and chatting, Vanya loves watching you drawing, Five loves to talk about science and telling you about Delores, Luther is the easiest 'cause you just have to tell him "Because Allison say that" and he do whatever you want.   
Diego can't stay calm for a single moment, always in movement, searching for something to do, someone to help, someone who deserves a kick in the ass and a stab in the knee.   
"Maybe you can help me, Grace's birthday is in two weeks, do you know what get her?" now you got his attention.   
"Nope... She have an enormous amount of clothes, jewels, shoes, even bags even if she don't use them. It's pretty useless make her a gift believe me." he sigh.   
"You know what else is useless?" Diego adds  
Is pretty useless trying to lie to me , Pogo asked you to keep an eye on me, right?"  
"And I won't let you go anywhere." you confirm.   
"Y/N, I'm thirty years old goddammit! I can do what I want" Diego pushes himself up on his elbows and in a sitting position before trying to stand up.   
To prevent it you do the only thing that crossed your mind, you straddle his hips, putting your legs on both the side of him.   
This is a bad idea, because now you are very close to Diego, a very startled Diego who have not even registered that he have his hands on your waist to keep you balanced.   
"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Diego" speaking slowly and clear you're trying to intimidate him, probably failing.   
"You sound very confident for someone that is red from tip to toe" he smile smugly looking up at you,pulling you down to sit on him and grabbing your arms he guided them around his neck.   
"NOW I'm not going anywhere" Diego is so irritating sometimes.   
You don't know if you want to punch him or kiss him, maybe both and which one you should do first.   
"You know I love you all and we have already lost Ben, Diego. One love lost is enough for me... Please stay, stop this vigilante thing. Reginald thought you to fight... Let me taught you some domestic life, maybe? Life is not all cracking skulls, you might like it. " you speak sofly, caressing his scalp.   
You see how he is struggling, he wants to listen to you but also to return in the streets.  
" Domestic stuff is not for me,there's people that needs me and the cops can't be everywhere" Diego tells you lifting you from him so he can stand up.   
He collected all his knives before leaving, you hear the front door shut closed.   
Everytime he leave, you die a little bit inside, you're terrified by the news channels, afraid that they tell he's dead.   
Only when he returns at home, beaten up and black and blue you start to breathe again, only when you peel him of his blood stained clothes and patch him up you feel better and only when you finally see him sleep with you as his guardian angel you can genuinely smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some ideas for Five and Allison, anyone wants to help?


End file.
